Firework Kisses
by Sakura12
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian find themselves alone in New York on New Years Eve and decide to spend it together. Cheesy pick up lines and cocky attitudes clash, but neither of them could deny the fireworks that flowed between them. NC-17


_**Hey you guys! I really hope you like this story!**_  
_**It took me a day and a half to finish it, and there's about 6k words and 14 pages! :)**_  
_**I would really like to thank tumblr user 'Larinia713' for helping me with pick up lines, and tumblr user 'sarahwhite32' for helping me form a lot of my ideas on the way!**_  
_**Wow, what a work out.**_  
_**Check out my tumblr for other published works 'dracoyoulittlepoofer' - or under my writing tag 'sakura12'.**_

_**~Ashley  
**_

* * *

Two hours to go.

God was this New Years unbearable. Rachel and Brody had dragged him to Times Square to watch the ball drop and had managed to disappear within the first five minutes of getting there, and despite his many attempts, they were no longer in sight; so of course his first new years in New York he was stuck by himself.

As he made his way through the crowds, trying to get somewhere he could see the ball drop better, he realized just how tiny he actually was. He could see over quite a few heads, but it didn't stop him from getting pushed around by the rowdy drunk teenagers and adults that seemed to be swarming around him. After checking his phone to make sure Rachel hadn't tried to contact him again, he continued walking down the street, finally managing to steer himself off into an area with much less people.

Ignoring the potentially dirty wall, which he was totally prepared for and wore an outfit he was sure was going to get splashed with all kind of gross liquids throughout the night, he leaned against using his side and watched the commotion happening around him. Completely relaxed and at ease, he smiled and allowed his posture to relax to that of utter bliss. At least until he felt a presence at his back, hands at his waist and a warm breath of air over his ear. _Oh this is it, I'm going to die_. He instantly tensed and leaned away from the touch, shivering as the person whispered, "_It may not be Christmas anymore, but can I still jingle your bells_?"

_Wait a minute…_

* * *

Two hours to go.

What an awful way to spend New Years. Stuck in the middle of Times Square because his family decided it'd be a great idea to have New Years as a family. Not that he really minded, but he thought by spending it as a family, it was going to be in their hotel room sharing a bottle of chardonnay. Instead his parents handed him two party invitations for some swanky New Years Eve party near Times Square and took of to their own 'adult only' party. Wow, what a family vacation.

So here he was, in Times Square, walking around mindlessly trying to find someone to entertain him for the new hour and hopefully find a quick fuck to ring in the New Year with. Carefully walking on the outside of all the commotion and sneering at anyone with enough guts to come up to him to try and drag him into their party on the streets. He laughed a bit as he caught sight of a rather rambunctious Rachel Berry currently latched onto her new boyfriend, as if that's even surprising. But where Rachel Berry is, Kurt Hummel is not far behind. As far as Sebastian knew, and oh did he know, Kurt hadn't gone home for Christmas and was still in New York for New Years. Blaine had let him know that he and Kurt's father had gone back to Ohio on the 27th leaving Kurt all alone for New Years. It was time for Sebastian to find his prey.

If anyone asked him, Kurt Hummel was the very bane of his existence. With the odd outfits he had caught the countertenor in he wasn't what Sebastian would typically go far. But he was by no means unattractive. In fact, Sebastian would say he was quite bang-able and if he wasn't so stuck up then he and the other boy would have probably gotten it on quite a bit ago.

Searching through the crowds he finally picked up the coiffed hair he had been looking for. Swooped up in its typical style he was leaning against a wall, odd because Sebastian was sure that Kurt was very conscious about his outfits. But looking at the outfit now it was obvious that it wasn't one of his best, but god be damned if he didn't like positively delicious. There he was in his greatness, slouched slightly against his wall and yet still looking like he was in his element, like he belonged there. Sebastian, unable to hold in his eagerness, approached the shorter boy, placing his hands on Kurt's hips and putting his lips closer to Kurt's ear, breathing in Kurt's musky cologne. Odd. He hadn't pegged Kurt as a musky cologne guy, but there's probably a lot about him that Sebastian would just have to figure out on his own.

Sebastian, blanking at the smell, said the first thing that came to mind, "_It may not be Christmas anymore, but can I still jingle your bells?_"

Fuck. Of all the lines or things he could have said, he goes with that. _Smooth move Smythe. Let's reel him in with all your amazing pick up lines. That's how you'll get the guy._

* * *

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked incredulously, feeling the hands let go of his waist and turn him around. The two were still surprisingly too close for comfort but Kurt found himself not caring and actually wished they were a bit closer.

Sebastian smiled widely at him, "What are you doing in New York on New Years Eve, Kurt?"

Kurt snorted and got himself out of Sebastian's grasp, who seemed unwillingly to let him too far from his proximity, "I live here, I should be asking you why you're in New York."

"Was supposed to spend it with my family, but they ditched me at the last minute," Sebastian began, shrugging when Kurt went to speak, "it's fine though. They gave me passes to some party around here. I've got an extra one, would you like to come?"

Kurt hesitated; did he really want to spend New Years with someone he hated up until recently? One look up into Sebastian's green eyes and his resolve was gone. He smiled up at the taller boy and nodded, "Sure, I don't think I'll find Rachel by the time New Years and I guess it wouldn't be awful to go to some swanky party with a meerkat."

"Hey!" Sebastian exclaimed, feigning hurt, "I take offense to that!"

"I mean it in the nicest way." Kurt snickered. He began following Sebastian who was making his way through the crowd.

"I'm sure you do." Sebastian said with a glint of affection in his eyes apparent to even Kurt.

* * *

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, he honestly had no idea where this party was supposed to be, somewhere in the area he was sure, and he was too lazy to take out the invitations from his pocket and he was positive that if he paid attention to anything but Kurt that the blue eyed man just might disappear from his grasp.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked in a huff as he collided with Sebastian's back. Sebastian turned around and grabbed hold of Kurt's sweater, casually rubbing the material between his fingers and smiling, "Uh, Sebastian?"

"I like the material of this sweater," Sebastian smirked, "it feels like boyfriend material."

_Are you fucking kidding me? Of all the things and insults you could spew, you instead use one of the cheesiest pick up lines you've ever uttered. What the hell is wrong with you?_

Kurt paled in comparison. Kurt could see his comfort levels dropping quickly as he tried to step back from Sebastian's hands that were _**still **_grabbing a hold of his sweater. _LET GO YOU FUCKING IDIOT_.

"I— we should get to that party, an hour and a half to go and all," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Sebastian, still shocked by his own verbal vomit, grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand instead and began dragging him through the crowd. How could he look Kurt in the face again after all of this? Wasn't he usually smooth, Jesus fucking Christ, he had about as much moves tonight as a snail.

"Do you even know what the address is?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Uh— it's on the invitations." Sebastian explained nervously. Still not looking at the man he was currently dragging behind him.

"And they are?" Kurt prodded him.

"Back pocket," Sebastian said, still not stopping. He looked behind him and cocked an eyebrow at Kurt, smirking slightly in a challenging way.

* * *

Kurt scoffed; Sebastian was probably hoping that Kurt would chicken out and not grab the invitations. With that thought in his brain he smirked back up at the green eyed wonder and reached forward, grabbing the invitations and copping a feel. Lingering when he realized just how great Sebastian's ass felt on his palm. He felt Sebastian's ass twitch a bit at the contact as Sebastian looked back again, "Like what you feel, Kurt?"

Kurt instantly flushed at the comment and pulled his hand back as if it was on fire. He wouldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction that he so obviously craved, "Average at best."

Sebastian gasped and pressed his hand to his heart, "Can you check my back for me?"

"I'm looking at your back, what do you need me to check for?" Kurt asked, checking the invitations for the address.

"I think cupid just hit me with an arrow."

* * *

_Well fuck. Smooth Smythe, real fucking smooth. Let's buy him some roses and chocolates while we're at it._

"Wow," Kurt said, "aren't you just the smoothest player in the park?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Don't you know it. So what does the address say?"

"It's on 52 street… are you fucking kidding me Sebastian? Why the fuck are you all the way over here?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Sebastian shrugged, obviously he had a reason but he didn't need Kurt to know, "Come on Princess, it's like 4 blocks."

"Blocks in New York aren't like blocks in Ohio; we're not trying to do a marathon." Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian just continued dragging Kurt, "Oh shut up, we're like a block away now. Besides, you're wearing boy clothes. Don't tell me you can't walk in those shoes."

Kurt scoffed and continued walking, still not letting go of Sebastian's hand even though he had clearly given the countertenor enough room to release his grasp, "I can walk perfectly fine in these thank you very much."

"Good, because you'll need good dancing shoes if you expect to keep up with me all night." Sebastian winked at Kurt, silently freaking out about Kurt still holding his hand. The blue eyed mans hands were soft to the touch, and all he wanted to do was hold them. And of course he had to blow it again by saying, "You must be tired though. Because babe, you've been running through my brain all night long."

* * *

Kurt smirked and covered up his giggle with a cough. Two could play at this game, "Just as long as I stay there. I mean, obviously you believe in love at first sight. Or should I walk by again?"

Sebastian stopped again and turned around, his eyes slightly darker than usual. Kurt had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless against the wall, because _fuck_ a New Years kiss, he wanted that kiss now. He noticed the way Sebastian seemed to shrink under his stare as Kurt got a bit closer, crowding him against the closest wall in the shadows. Sebastian began to lean down before Kurt pulled away and smiled sweetly, "New Year. New us."

And before Sebastian had any time to ponder what that meant, Kurt began walking off again, disappearing into the crowds without Sebastian realizing. He turned around to make another flirty comment towards the other man and realized that he was no longer in sight, "Sebastian? **Sebastian!**"

* * *

Sebastian was still against the wall. His eyes were closed as he took in the smile that had braced Kurt's face, the feel of his lips barely grazing his own. He pressed a finger to his lips as though he could feel the pressure of Kurt's on his, and he wondered, if only for a moment, what they would feel like in the flesh.

_**"Sebastian!**_"

His eyes flashed open, quickly calculating the situation. How was it even possible that he couldn't see Kurt's hair over the masses? Both of them were tall enough. He screwed with his hair in frustration, "**Kurt! Where are you!**"

"Hey sweet heart."

Sebastian was caught by surprise as a rather burly man pressed him back against the wall, "Uh, can I help you?"

"Hey baby, how about you and me go down to Motel 8 for a quick one." The man said, pressing against him even tighter to his body. Sebastian shivered as he felt the man's dick press against his thigh.

"Who the fuck do you think I am that I would stoop so low?" Sebastian spat out, clearly the man took the first chance that Kurt was away to come up to him. How fucking dare he think he would go from someone like Kurt to whoever this man was.

* * *

Kurt heard Sebastian calling for him, but could feel himself getting pulled down the street by the crowd, heading towards Times Square where he had just been. But he needed to get back to Sebastian. He quickly pushed his way out, gasping at the breath of fresh air that filled his lungs. He quickly looked down the side walk and narrowed his eyes at what he took in. Sebastian was being crowded against a wall, clearly disgusted at the cross man who was clearly crowding him, and what the fuck was he wearing?

Kurt stalked over and yanked the guy out of Sebastian's zone and quickly stood in front of him, "Do you _mind_?"

"What the fuck do you want you fucking twink." The guy spat at him.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "I'm thinking that _he's mine_ and I don't think I had a fucking ugly, horribly dressed bear was anywhere on our invitation list. So **fuck off**."

The man gave them both another disgusted look before disappearing into the crowd again. Kurt let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Sebastian who looked like he was fighting trying to be angry and being impressed by Kurt's display of dominance. Kurt watched and gave the green eyed man a look, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt your male pride?"

Sebastian scoffed, "I could have handled it myself."

"Ah, so I hurt your male pride. Forgive me for not giving a fuck." Kurt growled. As if Sebastian couldn't just take the help with a grain of salt, instead he had to be a fucking prick about it.

* * *

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt's obvious distrust in him. So doing the only thing his brain, which hadn't been working on all night, decided to do was grab Kurt by the arm and pull him in close. He pressed a kiss to the shorter boys head and felt Kurt relax into the affection. He didn't question anything, he just felt in the moment. He finally pulled back, "Ready to head into the club?"

Kurt looked up and noticed that they were right outside the night club that Sebastian had invitations to. He looked over at Sebastian and smiled, and Sebastian swore he could feel his heart convulse, "Yeah, let's go up."

He grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him into the crowded club entrance, handing the invitations to the bouncer who nodded them in and towards an elevator. Sebastian felt Kurt fidgeting beside him as the elevator closed. He smiled at the blue eyed mans obvious discomfort and decided to pull a _Smythe_, and began crowding Kurt up into the corner of the elevator, his breath hitching as blue caught green in an obvious display of lust.

"Hey," Was the only word he dared utter from his mouth.

"Hey."

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss, catching Kurt's eye at the last moment before diving in for the mans neck. Peppering feather light kisses along the bare canvas of Kurt's throat. Excitement flooded through him as Kurt began releasing breath moans, grasping Sebastian's arms as his thrusted forward slightly, the air in the elevator becoming too hot all too soon.

"_S— Sebastian._" Kurt head slammed back into the elevator wall as Sebastian began sucking a hickey into Kurt's bare clavicle. Upon hearing Kurt's mewl, Sebastian couldn't help but thrust forward slightly, his cock brushing against Kurt's through the fabric of their jeans. Sebastian groaned as Kurt let out another breathy sigh, his grip on Sebastian's arms getting harder.

The elevator opened to the party floor, the ding separating the two boys as a group of obviously drunk girls came in while their perfume stinking up the elevator. Kurt and Sebastian exited the elevator awkwardly and made their way into the club.

* * *

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, making sure that Sebastian was looking away as he adjusted himself. That was the last thing they needed, for him to have a surprise accident before the New Year had even rung it.

Sebastian looked over at him and caught his eyes, his face lighting up red giving Kurt a proud moment knowing that he's the one that caused that. A tray of champagne walked by them, he watched as Sebastian lifted two flutes off and offered one to Kurt. He accepted and followed Sebastian through the crowd, they both lifted their glasses once they were closer to the bar and clinked them together, smiling before both of them jugged the glass, not even savouring the expensive champagne.

Kurt nodded his head towards the dance floor, tugging Sebastian with him and entering the middle of the dance floor. He pressed his back to Sebastian front and began to grind back; he couldn't wait to feel Sebastian hard as a rock and pressed against him with _want_ and_ need_. He smiled as he felt Sebastian sling his arms his waist, resting his chin on the top of his hair. Their bodies were moving in sync, it was like nothing else in the room matter, just the two of them. Long forgotten was Blaine back in Ohio who was probably over-stepping his line again and spending New Years Eve with **his** family and **his **friends. With that thought in mind, Kurt grinded back against Sebastian even harder, letting out a breathy moan as Sebastian groaned behind him and tightened his grip around Kurt.

As he felt Sebastian press even harder against him Kurt whipped around in his arms and pulled their bodies flush together. He shivered at the contact and reached up slightly to press his face, nose to nose, with Sebastian's. The electricity in the air was flashing around them, the noise a distant buzzing in the background.

**10**

** 9**

** 8**

** 7**

** 6**

* * *

Sebastian turned away from Kurt quickly to survey the club and fix himself. He hated to admit that what Kurt and he had _almost_ done in the elevator had affected him more than he liked. He turned towards Kurt again and caught his eye; he could feel his face heat up at the connection and silently reprimanded himself. He was a Smythe, things like this did not happen. This was just a friendly New Years Eve with an old… friend. Quickly distracting himself he grabbed two champagne flutes off a tray and handed one to a willing Kurt. He then nodded at Kurt to follow him and made his way to the bar, hoping that Kurt had taken the hint and was trailing after him. He raised his glass in a mock salute, clinking the two together while making eye contact and swallowing the contents of the glass. He shivered as he watched Kurt's Adams-apple bob while he shot back his own champagne.

And then Kurt was nodding to the dance floor and then grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the center. Sebastian tried to not let the sparks that shot up his arm affect him to much and just pushed it off as the alcohol from the champagne affecting him, which was complete bullshit because there wasn't nearly enough to get him drunk.

That's when Kurt pressed himself against Sebastian's front, causing Sebastian to fight off a groan that had almost escaped his lips. Without a second thought he let his arms slink around Kurt's waist, holding him as close to his own body as he could. He placed his chin on the top of Kurt's head and breathed in the scent of everything that was Kurt, wondering what it would be like to smell Kurt everyday. _Getting a bit personal are we, Smythe?_ Kurt then decided it would be best to press back harder against Sebastian's cock, letting out a breathy moan. It wasn't his fault that the next thing out of his mouth was an equally as frustrating groan as he tried to get Kurt even closer to him. Kurt used that as a chance to turn around in his arms, grabbing a handful of Sebastian's ass to make their bodies as close as possible, their noses touched as Sebastian's green met Kurt's blues. Sebastian left out a breath of hot air as the noise around them silenced except for the yells of those around him.

**5**

** 4**

** 3**

** 2**

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian dove forward at the same time as the other. Their lips connecting in frenzy as the world ceased to exist.

**Happy New Year!**

Silence_._

The both pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes.

_So this must be the reason men fall in love._

* * *

Sebastian moved as if nothing in the world mattered. Celebrations were happening around them, people were dancing, but all that mattered is that he had just tasted the world's greatest lips and experienced something he had never experienced before. _A spark._

He latched onto Kurt's mouth again who seemed to move in tandem with him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's back and began walking him backwards towards the bar and crowded him against it. The bar lit up red, the colour of the feeling currently crowding Sebastian's judgment. Kurt moaned into his mouth at the contact with the bar, allowing Sebastian to push his tongue into the blue eyed mans mouth, licking and tasting around, savouring the sweet taste of champagne and **everything Kurt**.

* * *

Kurt pushed back with his tongue and moaned at the contact as Sebastian inched under the layers he had to touch his back muscles and begin to inch his way up. Sebastian broke off the kiss much to Kurt's dismay and began sucking wet kisses into the side of Kurt's neck, and that's when they realized they weren't alone as the club lit up, everyone yelling out cat calls and throwing confetti at the two men.

Sebastian slowly lifted Kurt off on the bar and got close to his ear, he felt the shivers go down his spine as Sebastian whispered, "Do you want to go back to my hotel?"

Kurt looked Sebastian in the eye and noticed the underlying hurt that lay behind them, getting ready to shield himself from his inevitable rejection. But the only reason Kurt thought this might be a bad idea is because he still had no idea where Rachel was. So he nodded and allowed Sebastian to lead him out of the club

* * *

Sebastian marveled at Kurt who was currently contacting his room-mate while they took a cab back to the hotel that Sebastian's parents had got. The presidential suite where he got his own room and bathroom, which was sure to impress Kurt who was currently bouncing worriedly in his seat; Sebastian reached over and patted Kurt on the knee, smiling as the man instantly relaxed under his touch and sent him a look of lust and… love? _What is this feeling_?

Kurt hung up his phone as they reached the hotel; Sebastian shoved some money at the cab driver and thanked him. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the lobby, nodding at the doorman and entering the elevator. He turned around to actually talk to Kurt when the man pounced on him, slamming him against the mirror that surrounded the entire elevator. Kurt gave him one last look as he left his resolve on the ground and smashed his lips to Sebastian's, they two savoured the taste, breathy moans getting through as Kurt pressed his hardening cock against Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian grabbed a hold of Kurt's ass and lifted him up, allowing the man to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist, the two groaned at the contact. Upon hearing the doors open Sebastian walked through and opened the door to his hotel living room, sighing in relief at the lack of parental presence. He quickly kicked off his shoes while simultaneously taking off Kurt's thigh high boots, feeling Kurt's ankles on the way down.

Kurt gasped as he felt Sebastian slowly hardening against him, the feeling was pure ecstasy against him, making no noise as he pressed him mouths harder to Sebastian's, taking in his bottom lip and biting, dragging out a moan from Sebastian who dropped him to his bed. He instantly pulled Sebastian against him and pulled Sebastian's shirt off, sliding down underneath him and peppering kisses down Sebastian's body.

Sebastian convulsed over top of the boy at the oversensitivity of the mans wet lips as they wrapped around one of his nipples. He thrust down experimentally and was met with Kurt's chest. He growled angrily and sat up, bringing Kurt with him, beginning to unbutton the first shirt, throwing it to the ground; he turned around as Kurt took off his undershirt.

Kurt watched as Sebastian's green eyes disappeared behind his pupils even more at the display of pale skin. Sebastian pulled him to the base of the bed and began kissing down Kurt's body. He wrapped his mouth around one nipple, feeling it harden underneath his tongue before moving to the next one, applying the same amount of pressure as Kurt gasped above him and grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hair, keening up to the pressure, desperate for some friction or anything.

Sebastian began going lower, swirling his tongue in Kurt's belly button before stopping right above Kurt's jeans, nuzzling his nose in the line of hair he didn't know would be there, disappearing into Kurt's jeans. He looked up at Kurt who was staring at him in amazement and took this as permission to go on. He nuzzled against Kurt's clothed cock and pressed the palm of his hand to the groove in the pants, watching as Kurt let out a breathy sight at the friction. He undid the top button of Kurt's jeans and looked up again, "May I?"

"_A— anything._" Kurt managed to breathe out through his arousement. Sebastian then pulled the zipper down, placing kissing on the dampening fabric under his lips, slowly pulling Kurt's pants down his legs, taking his socks with him. He removed his own jeans in a flash, as well as socks as he began mouthing up Kurt's leg, sucking in a kiss to Kurt's inner thigh. After seeing a red mark form he blew on it before placing another kiss on it.

He went up Kurt's body and placed himself down slowly, cock on cock. Kurt breath hitched at the contact, letting out a breathy, "_God… keep going. Touch me, Sebastian."_

Sebastian smiled and captured Kurt's lips. He wanted to capture that moment, the moment he realized that kisses could taste like candy and sunshine. And god did he sound whiny.

Kurt hands traveled down Sebastian's body, feeling everything and savouring the feel of **man** underneath his fingertips. He grasped the outside of Sebastian's clothed cock and squeezed, smiling as Sebastian let go of the kiss to moan silently into the kiss and the feel of Kurt's hand on him.

"Can I?" Sebastian asked, placing his fingers on the top of Kurt's brief.

"Only- only if you do too." Kurt replied, his breath hitching on the end as Sebastian's chest caught on his nipple.

Sebastian grinned and pulled Kurt's underwear off, leaning back onto his knees and staring as Kurt's cock lay there on his stomach, pre-come leaking at the tip. Kurt gave him a pointed look, so Sebastian stood up and quickly rid himself of his underwear, letting Kurt take in the site of him hard and aroused. Sebastian quickly turned around and rummaged through his suitcase that was propped up on the dresser in the room, grabbing a condom and the lube he had stowed away. He turned back to Kurt with a pointed look and indicated to the stuff in his hand, to which Kurt only nodded and sat up on the bed, grabbing Sebastian's arm and pulling him back on top of him, desperate for friction.

Sebastian thrust down into Kurt's lap as their cocks slipped together, he hissed at the contact and pulled Kurt into another mind blowing kiss. He leaned back and looked at Kurt in the eye, "Do you— do you want to bottom or top?"

Kurt smiled up at him and whispered into his ear, "I would really _love_ to fill you up."

Sebastian groaned and let his forehead fall into Kurt's shoulder. He handed over the lube and condom in his hand, hoping the trust he felt for Kurt at that moment was evident in his face.

Kurt growled up at him and flipped Sebastian onto his back as he pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. Tasting and feeling around, remembering the flavour and the feel of his mouth before pulling back. He smiled wickedly at Sebastian before moving down his body slowly, sucking purpling kisses into his skin on his way down, smirking as Sebastian's breath hitched on each one. He looked up at Sebastian, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed Sebastian's cock to lick a long line up the vein pulsing on his tongue before swallowing him down. Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Kurt's hair in an attempt to not thrust up in the tight, wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

"_Nngh— Kurt_." Sebastian moaned as Kurt hummed low in the back of his throat, the vibrations shooting up Sebastian's dick and spine to the top of his head.

Kurt continued the bobbing of his head, sucking sensually up and down Sebastian's length, grabbing the lube that had been placed on the side of the bed and slicking up his fingers. He took his mouth of Sebastian's cock with an obscene pop; he glanced up at Sebastian questioningly and showed his fingers. Sebastian nodded and let out a groan, "_Anything, just fucking touch me_."

Kurt smiled and took Sebastian cock in his mouth, humming appreciatively before placing a finger tentatively at Sebastian's puckered hole, tracing the outside of the rim before slowly pushing inside. Kurt hollowed out his lips as he continued pushing inside, feeling Sebastian's walls clench around his finger.

Sebastian had let go of his grip on Kurt's hair and was now thrashing on top of the bed sheets, grasping around as he let out a long moan. Concentrating on not thrusting up into Kurt's mouth and down onto Kurt's finger, "_God— just— oh my god don't stop— Ah! Ah-another! Nghnn…_"

Kurt complied as he pushed in another finger slowly, using his left hand to roll Sebastian's balls, sucking each one into his mouth. He began scissoring in Sebastian's hole as he felt the muscles relax, crooking them in search of the nub of pleasure he was sure to find.

Sebastian growled, "Stop fucking looking and put another finger in—_ah! Oh god! Right there. Jesus fucking Christ right ah— keep going. FUCK_."

Kurt pulled his fingers out, taking his mouth off of Sebastian's length at the same time and put some more lube onto his shining fingers, placing three at the hole before slowly pushing in. Eyes wide in amazement as the rim pushed open with ease. He crooked his fingers and brushed slightly over Sebastian's prostate with ease but applying a bit more pressure. Sebastian keened upwards and pushed down against Kurt's fingers, "_Yess—fuck right there Kurt! Ah… ah... nghnn._"

Kurt groaned and pressed his lips to Sebastian's inner thigh, leaving a purpling bruise in his wake before moving up, his fingers still moving in and out of Sebastian's hole in sweet strokes. He sucked kissing into the skin right above Sebastian's dick; far enough to not give Sebastian any relief to Sebastian's aching cock, but just enough to leave the feel of phantom touches.

Sebastian reached down and pulled Kurt up slightly, making his fingers go even deeper, "_If you don't fuck me now, I won't la—ah-ast._"

Kurt smiled and leaned back on his knees, Sebastian sat up and grabbed the condom, breaking it opened with his teeth and throwing the wrapper away. He grabbed Kurt's cock and rolled the condom down his length; he grabbed the lube and slicked it up before laying back down. Kurt smiled again and leaned down to kiss Sebastian fully on the lips, "I wouldn't have wanted to spend New Years with anyone else."

"Me neither." Sebastian admitted, grabbing the back of Kurt's head, "Now fuck me until I forget my name."

Kurt lined himself up to Sebastian's hole, teasing the head of his cock against the puckered rim, pressing in slightly, "_Fuck_."

Sebastian dug his finger buds into Kurt's back, feeling Kurt's cock pushing in. Just feeling everything and knowing that Kurt was there. He let out a hiss as Kurt bottomed out and collapsed on top of Sebastian, attaching his mouth to Kurt's bare neck, peppering kisses down the column. Sebastian adjusted to the feel before squeezing Kurt's hip, "M—move."

Kurt slowly pulled out, feeling Sebastian's wall tense around him before thrusting back, letting a throaty moan escape his lips.

"H-hey Kurt," Sebastian breathed out, an evil twinkle in his eye.

Kurt stopped his ministrations and looked down at Sebastian splayed out under him, "What?"

"How about after this you sit in my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. Kurt snorted and pushed hard into Sebastian who let out another moan of ecstasy as Kurt's cock hit his prostate, "_God, right there- right there—ah."_

Kurt began thrusting shallowly, picking up the pace as he could fall the heat coiling up in his stomach, "_You_-," thrust "_feel_," circle "_so_," thrust "_fucking good_."

Sebastian head was hitting the headboard with each thrust as he reached down and grabbed his own hard cock in his hand. Kurt growled and push his hand away, grabbing Sebastian cock himself and pumping it while simultaneously thrusting. Sebastian didn't know whether to push down onto Kurt's cock or thrust up into Kurt's fist.

"_C—close. Fuck, I'm so close_." Sebastian breathed out, "_Keep—ah, nghn—FUCK_!"

Sebastian hit his orgasm with the intensity of fireworks as Kurt worked his way through it before thrust once—twice—three times before spilling into the condom and grabbing Sebastian's face and tilting it upwards, capturing him in another break taking kiss.

They both breathed out a sigh of relief as they both came down from their high. Kurt pulled out of Sebastian; Sebastian hissed at the feeling of being empty and watched as Sebastian walked into the bathroom. Rushing water sounded throughout the room as Sebastian thought about what just happened, but all thoughts were pushed aside as Kurt walked back into the bedroom. At that moment Sebastian didn't care what would happen once he went back to Ohio, all that mattered that Kurt was here now and smiling at Sebastian like there was nothing he would rather do than be right there.

Kurt cleaned them both up before awkwardly shuffling by the bed, "So… should I just?" He pointed towards the door.

Sebastian shook his head and patted the bed beside him, "Stay?"

Kurt's face melted as he climbed into the bed and let Sebastian pulled him back against his chest and wrap his arms around the shorter boy, "Okay."

_So this must be the reason men fall in love_.


End file.
